


В темноте

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Гриммсона наконец-то выбрали на «Волнующих свиданиях в темноте», и его партнёршей оказалась потрясающая юная особа.





	В темноте

**Author's Note:**

> сайз-кинк, канцелярит-кинк, у волшебников другая физиология.

Походы в «Волнующие свидания в темноте» всё больше превращались в рутину, словно Гриммсон снова вернулся в свои двадцать, когда просиживал штаны в министерстве на скучнейшей должности в отделе контроля погодных условий. Каждый вечер в приёмной он ждал, что приятный женский голос назовёт его имя, откроется заветная дверь, и в полумраке комнаты к нему протянет руки та самая, выбравшая его. Но снова и снова разочаровывался. «Глупые капризные девки, что вас не устраивает? Видал я, какие потомки гоблинов и троллей приходят сюда, но даже они, небось, проваливают с пустыми яйцами, — всякий раз злился Гриммсон. — Мне бы подошла любая, лишь бы пригрела».

Поэтому Гриммсон сначала не поверил, что его имя всё-таки назвали и дверь распахнулась. Он поморгал, убедился, что это не иллюзия и не шутка, схватил шляпу и дипломат и шагнул внутрь.

Он чувствовал присутствие молоденькой девушки, от неё пахло хвоей и осенним лесом после дождя. Слышал, как она шуршит одёжками и сбрасывает их на пол, её волнующее дыхание.

— Здравствуйте! Как хорошо, что я вас наконец-то нашла. Подойдите сюда, пожалуйста.

Девушка сама взяла его за руку — хватка у неё была крепкой, на ладони чувствовались засохшие корки мозолей — и подвела к кровати.

— Раздевайтесь и ложитесь, пожалуйста. Если не сложно, приведите себя в готовность сами. Я не очень опытна в оральных ласках.

Гриммсон почувствовал, что от одного выражения «оральные ласки» у него встал так крепко, как не стоял даже в подростковые годы. Когда он был готов, девушка села рядом, пробежалась пальцами по его телу и так же крепко, как держала его руку, обхватила член.

— Он огромный! Если я не ошибаюсь, — девушка несколько раз коснулась его пальцами, измеряя, — десять дюймов в длину и четыре в обхвате? Это гораздо больше среднего показателя среди европейских волшебников. И не похоже на действие раздувающего раствора. Ваши физические данные достойны восхищения. Если вы уже готовы, мы можем приступить к половому акту.

Гриммсон только и смог, что тихо пробормотать слова согласия, и едва не забыл оба своих родных языка — английский и исландский, — когда почувствовал, как его члена коснулись мягкие влажные створки. Девушка прижималась к нему, скользила вверх-вниз, и Гриммсон боялся представить, какой его охватит жар, когда она примет его полностью. Когда девушка вдоволь наигралась, она направила его член в себя и постепенно, дюйм за дюймом, опустилась. Гриммсон охнул и запрокинул голову. Её ритмичные выверенные движения — десять или двенадцать быстрых чередовались с одним медленным и постепенным — сводили с ума. Таинственная дева из темноты словно была его принцессой-невестой, всю жизнь ждавшей только Гуннара Гриммсона, охотника за головами, и всю жизнь посвятившей подготовке к их встрече. Девушка говорила с ним, уже порядком запыхавшись. То и дело он слышал, как она шумно сдувает прядь волос с лица:

— Не волнуйтесь, я выпила противозачаточное зелье. Так делают все посетительницы, но на всякий случай я ставлю вас в известность. Мне кажется, вы готовы к семяизверже… Ох!

От её стона Гриммсон даже не расслышал свой собственный. Член сдавила мягкая упругая теснота лона. Гриммсон поверить не мог, что девушка кончила просто двигаясь на его члене, не трогая себя в чувствительных местах, как делали другие женщины, когда знали, что последующих ласк им не достанется.

Гриммсон почувствовал прохладное влажное прикосновение к члену. Девушка вытерла его, затем отошла и, судя по шуршанию одежды, начала одеваться.

— Почему ты выбрала меня?  
— Хозяйка заведения предупреждала, что ваши моральные качества оставляют желать лучшего, поэтому вас ещё ни разу не выбирали. Для меня не имеет значения, каков характер моего партнёра на час. Видите ли, из-за особенностей физиологии моя Точка Джиневры находится глубже, чем у других волшебниц, поэтому мне требуется длинный член с крупной головкой. Ваш размер меня полностью удовлетворяет. До свидания.

Девушка растворилась в темноте, и всё стихло. По правилам заведения нельзя было покидать комнату вместе, чтобы все посетители оставались неузнанными. Также необходимо было сдавать волшебные палочки, чтобы никто не воспользовался Люмосом. Гриммсону это и не требовалось. Он резво сбросил с себя оцепенение от любви, так же быстро оделся и покинул комнату.

Гуннар Гриммсон мог найти пребывающего в невидимости тибо и пронзить прямо в сердце метким ударом боевого заклинания. Значит, и свою принцессу-невесту с её глубокой Точкой Джиневры, что бы это ни значило, тоже отыщет.


End file.
